


It's in the way you love me

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SEXING is the precious, fairytales - Freeform, into a puddle of goo and feelz, melts, such pretty babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: They're creating their own fairytale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy <33
> 
> do leave a comment or kudos if you liked this.

This is their story, their love story.

It isn’t your typical love story by a long shot, wherein boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy woos the girl, girl falls in love with boy, they go on dates, get married, have tiny little kids, and live happily ever after.

 

No, that’s not quite how things go with the two of them.

 

It is by no means a fairy-tale romance either, far from it. No prince Charmings on majestic white horses or dashing knights in shining armour. No fair maidens with dainty feet in glass slippers waiting to be swept off into a whirlwind romance, no singing animals that can help with the housework. No wicked stepmothers, ugly stepsisters, or magic mirrors.

Their story does not have rainbow unicorns, sparkly confetti, or cherubic angels perched on pink cotton candy clouds.

It doesn’t have orchestral music in the background or flower petals swirling prettily in the breeze.

No, their story is comparatively plain and simple. Natural.

 

It isn’t anything dramatic or big-scale. No one suffers death by drinking a vial of poison; no one freezes in the middle of the ocean because of a sinking ship.

Rather, what they have between them is considerably unassuming. Comparably dull.

But whilst their story may be painfully simple and ordinary, who says it has to be any less special than the other more illustrious stories.

Simplicity is the best, they earnestly believe.

 

What makes their relationship is the quiet serenity. It’s in the soft and gentle gazes, the heart-warming smiles. The sweet sinfully-addictive kisses and the warm comforting embraces. It’s in the small loving gestures, and the adoring touches. The sparkle in their eyes, the steady beating of their hearts.

It’s the music in their voices as they breathe in each other and breathe out whispered litanies of ‘ _I love you’s_ into every inch of exposed skin, into reddened and swollen spit-slick mouths, into the very depths of their souls.

 

It’s in the way their legs entangle together under the blankets, the way their hands naturally find each other for their fingers to intertwine – palms pressed against one another. The way their bodies curl instinctively into each other – sharing warmth, sharing heat, sharing love and affection.

It’s in the way the older of the two presses his lips onto heated skin and litters warm insistent butterfly kisses all over the younger’s neck.

It’s in the way the younger will whine and moan in arousal, pulling him up by his hair to smash their lips together, to meld their mouths into one – licking and sucking, wet tongues thrusting, twirling, and dancing to the pounding beat of their hearts.

 

It’s the way Yixing will pull away, irises blown apart and darkened with lust and undisguised want. The way he pushes Sehun into the mattress or sofa with gentle but firm hands on the younger boy’s shoulders.

It’s how he climbs lithely onto Sehun, eyes never once leaving the younger boy’s flushed face, and settles there in a way that only he can, in a way that shows that he _belongs_ there, straddling Sehun’s bony hips with his nimble legs.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s in the way Yixing will bend down to suck, lick, and swirl his tongue around Sehun’s dusty-pink nipples, watching in sheer fascination as the tiny peaks pearl and harden in want. Slender hands splayed out across the younger boy’s milky-white skin, over the taut stomach and over his heart, as Yixing continues to make love to Sehun’s chest.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s in the way the younger parts his lips in a silent scream when Yixing pushes his throbbing dick into Sehun’s tight hole, his fingers curled around Sehun’s hips in a bruising grip, beads of perspiration rolling down his face.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s in the way Sehun’s thighs tremble as his belly gets painted with white, as he comes untouched, as he reaches his breaking point - his climax and comes undone while watching Yixing above him ride out his orgasm – beautiful face contorted in an expression of intense pleasure and absolute bliss.

 

 

-

 

 

And lastly, it’s in the way Yixing pulls out and flops bonelessly by Sehun’s side, grabbing a discarded shirt to clean up the cum on the latter’s stomach. It is how the older boy buries his face into the juncture of the younger boy’s shoulder and neck, pressing his swollen lips to Sehun’s collarbone – warm gusts of air hitting the pale skin.

The way Yixing throws an arm across Sehun’s rapidly rising and falling chest, and a leg over Sehun’s protruding hip, hugging himself closer to the younger boy, pressing his limp and flaccid erection to the side of Sehun’s leg.

 

It’s in the way Sehun smiles through it all, reaching an arm over to press the older boy closer – smile widening when he feels Yixing snuggling into his warmth.

The way their heartbeats slow down to a steady pace, the way they both slowly drift off to sleep – naked bodies entwined, the way soft inhale and exhales of breaths fill the room.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s the way they never need words to know that their hearts are beating in time with one another.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Zhang Yixing and Oh Sehun do not have the typical love story, nor do they need fireworks or giant professions of undying love and ‘till death do us aparts’s.

They’re not living a fairy-tale romance. For neither is a prince nor a damsel in distress.

 

They’re creating their own fairy-tale. Word by word, page by page.

It’s without a doubt painful and painstakingly tiring at times, and both young men have had thoughts of giving up. But it only takes a smile, a laugh, a gentle touch, for them to press on and follow through with their master-plan.

Because in the end, as long as they have each other, there is nothing they can’t overcome.

Together, hand in hand, they can do the impossible.

 

This is Yixing and Sehun’s love story.

It isn’t perfect, far from it, but that’s alright because they have all the time in the world. To find that ‘perfection’ everyone’s talking about.

And even if they don’t, that’s okay too. Because they don’t need perfection.

 

They just need each other.

**Author's Note:**

> also! I've recently reopened my [twitter](https://twitter.com/purpleraindr0p), so if you wanna talk or w/e, feel free to hit me up :3


End file.
